


Gestures

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arguing, Cooking, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Sanji finds his kitchen in shambles, and Zoro is the only possible culprit.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> \- Never written any ZoSan before but I figured I could try  
> \- I wanted it to have like, a romantic sort of undercurrent, but nothing explicitly romantic...yet

Sanji wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing when he stepped into his kitchen. 

Part of him wondered if Luffy had gotten into the fridge and made a mess of things in a drug-fueled frenzy, but no - Luffy had taken off earlier that morning to run errands with Nami, much to their lovely navigator’s chagrin. Everyone had gone off to explore the new island they’d stopped by for supplies, everyone except him and that stupid meathead. 

_ So then why did his kitchen look as terribly as it did? _

There were eggshells, fragmented and runny, spread all over his countertop space. In the sink were mixing bowls, frying pans, spoons and whisks, caked in some mysterious-looking substance that even Sanji was reluctant to investigate. The floor was slick and sticky, and the air smelled like burnt rubber. The oven was still on, but empty, thank god - and he could see  _ something  _ set out on the table. 

“What the hell is  _ that?” _ Sanji stepped closer, raising an eyebrow and bracing himself for whatever it was to suddenly spring to life and attack him. It didn’t  _ look _ like food, perhaps just a clever mockery by someone who’d never seen food before. The surface of...whatever it was, looked both dry  _ and _ wet, blackened and cracked all over. There were two plates of it, right across from each other on the table, accompanied by wine poured into water glasses and some kind of yellowish pudding or mousse spooned into shallow bowls, topped with cookies. At least  _ that _ looked edible. 

“Okay...okay…” Someone had tried to cook, clearly, possibly someone who had only seen pictures of food in books or in magazines. Sanji leaned against the wall, raising his hands to his head in stress and grabbing at his blonde hair. He wanted a cigarette, but his hands were shaking so much at the sight of his decimated kitchen, he didn’t think he was capable of lighting one at that exact moment. “Just...what the fuck...happened…”

The door opened suddenly, and Sanji jerked his head over just in time to see the idiot swordsman strolling in, shirtless and glistening with sweat. How very much like him to never be appropriately dressed. He didn’t seem bothered in the slightest by the sight or smell of the kitchen - Sanji doubted he had any idea what a kitchen was really meant to look like. “Oh hey, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Sanji glanced around for a moment, wondering who Zoro could possibly be talking to. When he realized Zoro was looking right at him, he pointed at himself in confusion. “Me?”

“What? There’s nobody else here. Obviously I’m talking to you.”

“What the hell happened to my kitchen?” Sanji asked, his voice more than a little accusatory. Why hadn’t it occurred to him that Zoro was the likely culprit? Nobody else was even there! “Did you do this, you idiot? I step away for maybe half an hour and you destroy the entire goddamn kitchen?”

“Huh?” Zoro dropped down in front of one of the settings, beads of sweat bouncing off his tanned skin and dripping onto the table and seat. Sanji wanted to be disgusted, to  _ call _ him disgusting, but there was something appealing about all those muscles that...did something to him. At least  _ normally _ , he had Robin or Nami to keep him preoccupied. He hated catching himself looking at the shitty swordsman  _ like that. _ Zoro grabbed one of the glasses and threw back all of the wine in seconds. Typical. “So  _ that’s _ how you thank me for making lunch?”

Sanji looked again at the blackened substance on the plates, which was now beginning to ooze a pale pink liquid. He looked at the thrashed kitchen, and back at Zoro, who was staring at him with an expectant look on his face. “You  _ made lunch? _ Do you even know how to cook?”

“I figured if your stupid ass could do it so well, it wouldn’t take a lot for me to just make a passing meal.” Zoro shrugged, and pointed to the empty seat across from him. “That’s your place. So sit down and stop gawking at me like a jackass.”

Now pissed off  _ and _ confused, Sanji slowly walked over and sat down across from Zoro, his eyes narrowing at the cursed food on the plate. He could’ve sworn it moved. Just looking at it made his stomach contract painfully, but it was his own credo to never waste food.  _ “If you can even call this food,” _ Sanji thought, grimacing as he poked at it with a fork. It made a high-pitched squelching noise at the job, and Sanji felt his face going green.

“It’s not bad.” Eschewing cutlery completely, Zoro picked up the ‘food’ with his bare hands, its juices flowing onto the plate as though he’d squeezed a sponge. Holding it firmly, he sank his teeth into it and tore off a chunk. Sanji felt even further nauseated when he watched it stretch, but he felt a different feeling altogether at the sight of Zoro’s strong, rough hands gripping it. How had he never noticed that Zoro had hands like that, before? “It’s...chewier than I was going for, but it’s not bad.”

“Why did you make lunch?” Sanji asked irritably, crossing one long leg over the other as he grabbed his own wine, sipping at it gingerly. At least Zoro hadn’t ruined the wine - he supposed that was a plus. “You have no idea how to cook and -”

Swallowing the rest of the blackened chunk in his hands, Zoro pointed at Sanji’s plate. “You should finish that before it gets cold.” Zoro took the bowl of pudding next to his plate and spooned out a sizable helping with two fingers. “I made lunch because you’re  _ always _ making lunch for everyone else.”

“ _ I’m _ the  _ cook,” _ Sanji reminded him, suppressing the urge to call him an idiot again. “Making meals for everyone is what I’m  _ supposed _ to do.”

Zoro waved him off, fingers shoved into his mouth to slurp the pudding off. “Yeah, whatever, I just thought I could be like, I dunno, a nice gesture or something to make lunch for you for a change, so you didn’t have to. Let you know that you’re appreciated.” Zoro stopped for a moment, seemingly realizing the sort of thing he was saying as his cheeks began to flush. “That doesn’t mean you’re not still a stupid cook, dartbrows. I just thought it would be nice to do.”

Sanji looked away and took a long, deep sip of the wine, feeling his own blush heating up as he tried to think of how to respond. Out of the corner of his eye, he could feel Zoro looking at him, watching him carefully - for what, Sanji didn’t know. As he set his glass down, he took a deep breath, and let out a nervous chuckle. “Good to know that even the stupid marimo is can be nice sometimes.”

Zoro snorted in approval, diving back into his pudding with his whole hand. “You should start with this. I mixed banana and vanilla together. It’s not bad.”

“I think I will.” Sanji reached for his own pudding bowl, picking up the spoon as well. He sampled the smallest bit of the pudding, accompanied by a few pieces of crumbly cookie. Bracing himself for a disaster, he was pleasantly surprised by a soft combination of banana and vanilla folded together, neither flavor overpowering the other. “This is...really good!”

“Don’t sound so surprised or anything,” Zoro mumbled, face flushing even darker. Sanji chuckled again, at the sight of it - he didn’t think Zoro was capable of blushing so brightly. “It’s pudding, Luffy could probably even do it if he put his mind to it…”

“I doubt that.” Sanji spooned a larger serving of pudding into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue as he closed his eyes. It  _ was _ really good. “Maybe I should talk to Luffy about having you be my new kitchen assistant from now on…”

“You do that and I will hold you down and shave those stupid eyebrows right off.”   
  
“WHAT did you just say to me??”


End file.
